falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide faction profiles
This page contains transcripts of the Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition faction profiles. =Part 1: Major Factions= Caesar's Legion Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41 New California Republic Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41 The Strip Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41 The Chairmen Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41 The Omertas Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.41 The White Glove Society Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 =Part 2: Other factions: Freeside and Greater New Vegas= Freeside Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 Followers of the Apocalypse Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 The Kings Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 The Van Graffs Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 Graff operation, Jean-Baptiste personally handles all of Gloria's dirty work. He is a nasty, mean-spirited son-of-a-bitch. Despite the family's tendency to deal in energy weapons, Jean-Baptiste is a connoisseur of big guns and explosives. He threatens people for looking at him the wrong way and is far from all talk; he will go from zero-to-murder in the twitch of an eye. }} Westside Cooperative Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 The Crimson Caravan Company Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 The Gun Runners Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.42 =Part 3: Other Factions: Mojave Wasteland= Boomers Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43 Brotherhood of Steel Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43 Goodsprings Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43 Great Khans Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43 Novac Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43 Powder Gangers Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.43-44 Primm Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 Ghouls: Bright Brotherhood Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 Super Mutants Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 Super Mutants: Nightkin Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 named Tabitha (and Rhonda) progressively turned the satellite array into a fortress against any and all outsiders. She hallucinates regularly, and has convinced the other super mutants (especially the idiotic second-gen ones) that only she can see the threats against them, due to her "magic eyes" (actually a pair of oversized child sunglasses which—of course—she won't let anyone else touch). }} Raider: Fiends Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 Raider: Greaser Gang Raider: Jackal Gang Raider: Scorpion Gang Raider: Viper Gang Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 and Merchant Caravans. Further north, are two much more pitiful gangs, who have lost their brethren (both in violence, or by recruitment) to the Fiends; the stinking Greaser Gang who terrorize the North Vegas Sewers, and the Scorpion Gang, who fight intermittent skirmishes with Westside residents. All these Raiders have no driving purpose or goal, other than to live to see tomorrow and raise as much hell as possible today. }} Wastelanders: Prospectors and Scavengers Fallout: New Vegas Official Game Guide Collector's Edition p.44 Category:Fallout: New Vegas source texts